


Early Mornings

by AlexanderHyde



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Big Hero 6 - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, Gay, I'm so sorry, Incest, M/M, Oneshot, Sorry Not Sorry, but not really, kms, slay me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderHyde/pseuds/AlexanderHyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi wakes Hiro up early one morning to kiss their Aunt a goodbye before she went off to work but Hiro really did not want to get up. He ends up confessing his feelings to his older brother at some point along the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChaosAngel1111](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosAngel1111/gifts), [Harka_haru_Nanase3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harka_haru_Nanase3/gifts).



> Omfg I'm so sorry but not really.  
> My friend Katie made me watch the movie and seriously I ship these two nerds so fucking hard right now can we just-  
> Blame her okay
> 
> I'm embarrassed by this ship but I love it so much I can't  
> It's like Itasasu from Naruto all over again, and Twincest from Ouran and Wincest from Supernatural. Christ kill me now. 
> 
> Oh well, I hope you like it and don't end up shooting me.
> 
> P.S I'm gifting this work to my friend who got me to watch the movie and got me to ship the shiblings, and my other friend who also got me to ship the siblings too.

“Yo, Hiro!”

“Wake up!”

My eyes opened slightly, shutting closed right after I noticed the curtains were open and the light poured into my line of vision, blinding me. “Alright, alright~ I’m awake now, quiet down!” I mumbled, rising from my bed, sitting up and shielding my eyes with my left hand from the sun coming in through the window in mine and Tadashi’s room.

“Good-“, I saw he looked me over with a slight tint to his cheeks.

“What?”, I asked, moving my hand away from my face once my eyes adjusted to the bright glow showering our room.

Tadashi looked at me, the tint growing into a full blown blush now, “N-nothing! Don’t worry-“

“Fine, whatever”, I said before looking down at myself after feeling a cold chill run down my inner thighs. My eyes widened when I noticed that the only thing I was wearing were a pair of really tight underwear; tighty-whitey’s to be exact. Now I see why Tadashi was blushing just before. So I tried to avert from the conversation at hand and change it.

“So- why’d you wake me up so early?”, I still heard birds cheeping outside so I guessed it must have been early.

“Uh, Aunt Cass wanted me to wake you up because she’s about to leave for work and wants you to come downstairs and give her a kiss before she leaves” He said, looking away.

I grumbled under my breath, “Why couldn’t she just come up here and give me a kiss?”, I asked, slumping down and letting my shoulders hang lazily.

“She’s wearing her high heels and you know what she’s like when she wear them, she can’t even walk up the bloody stairs for crying out loud”, he laughed slightly at his own comment, lifting his hand to his neck and nervously scratching it, looking away to the side and Jesus Christ I think my heart just skipped a beat.

I know it’s wrong to be crushing on your older brother but he’s just so _amazing_ , you know? It’s kind of hard to _not_ crush on him. He’s adorable and- Okay, shut up Hiro you incestuous freak!

“Hiro?”

“Uh, yes! U’m, well I don’t want to go down”, I huffed, furrowing my brows and forgetting my previous battle with myself.

“C’mon! She’s waiting! –hey!– “

I stopped him mid-sentence, grabbing him by the shoulders and flipping us over on the bed so that I was on top of him, pinning him down to my bed. His legs were straight, but mine were over his sides. My butt was on his crotch and I could feel it twitch beneath me. I grinned down at him, my eyes caught with his and my face softened. I saw the blush coating his cheeks. We stared at each other for what seemed like a long time, in each other’s eyes might I add. I had even started to lean down slightly, as if I was going to kiss him.

That was until I heard my Aunt Cass calling for us.

“Boys! Hurry up! I’m about to leave”, she shouted from the front door.

I looked to the door of my room as she said that, than looked back to Tadashi again before quickly getting up and off of him. I ran down stairs trying to shake the blush from my cheeks.

“Here, Aunt Cass!” I said, fake smiling for her, I was pretty damn sure me and Tadashi had a moment but oh well, I’d have to worry about that later.

“Good! What took you so long?”, She said, smiling, she grabbed my cheeks suddenly, “Why’re your cheeks so red?”, she asked before I softly slapped her petite hands away from my face.

“No reason”, I replied quickly.

“No reason at all, except the fact that I showed him a picture of this cute girl I know and I think Hiro likes her”, Tadashi said behind me and I almost fell out of my skin in fright. Holy- I did not know he was behind me, like, hot damn.

“Well, alright then, I’m off to work now boys! I love you both!”, she said, kissing us both on both of our cheeks leaving her bright lipstick to stain our faces. She closed the door behind her as she left, leaving an awkward silence in the room afterwards.

“So, about earlier-“, I heard Tadashi start to say but in seconds I was safe in my room with the door locked and my face safely shoved in my pillow. Not long after, I heard Tadashi calling my name from outside the bedroom door.

“Hey, Hiro!”, I ignored him as I couldn’t control the tears that started falling down my face. “Hiro! This is my room too! Let me in, you can’t lock me out of my own room, bro!”

‘Bro’. I hated that word. I hated that he called me it. I hated that we were brothers. I hate myself for liking him in such a way, but oh well. I stood and walked to the door slowly and unlocked it. Suddenly straight after, the door opened and Tadashi looked straight at me.

“Hiro, what’s wrong? You’re eyes are red and your cheeks are wet… Have you been crying?” He asked, generally worried about me.

I looked away, a tear ran down my face, “Nothing is wrong. I haven’t been crying, don’t worry”, I bet looked like an upset child to him. I was just his distressed little baby brother in his eyes and that’s what hurt the most. What he didn’t know was that I was so much more than his little brother.

He closed the door and grabbed my small hand softly, gently, and guided me to my own bed, he sat me down and looked straight into my eyes and asked in that smooth, beautiful voice of his, “What’s wrong? Really? Just tell me, you can trust me, I’m here for you, Hiro. What’s wrong?”

The next thing I said, I couldn’t control, it was caused by my huge amount of distress because I know he’ll never like me like I like him, my crush is just one-sided. I’m just an incestuous freak and that’s what he’s think about me and what I was if and when I told him, which I wasn’t that far away from doing.

I squeezed my eyes shut, tears running down my face, and shouted loudly as clear as I could so he’d hear me, “I’m in love with you, Tadashi Hamada!”

 


End file.
